Jealousy
by MikiDaCAT
Summary: Kiku mendapatkan sosok Arthur dan Alfred yang sedan berduaan. mengapa hatinya terasa sakit? AsaKiku. for Fujoshi Independence day!


JEALOUSY

Disclaimer: HAP © Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei

Jealousy © Me

Pairing: UKxJp. Sedikit USxUK dan GreeceXJp

o.o.o.o.o.o

Siang yang indah dan tenang. Bunga Sakura berguguran menambah keindahan sebuah taman. Saat itu, dua orang pecinta the sedang menikmati siang dengan dua gelas the hijau. Beban mereka terasa terangkat.

"Hah… the hijau ini memang sealu enak, Kiku," kata pria bermata hijau dan rambut pirang juga beralis (sangat) tebal memulai pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih, Arthur-san. Saya juga sangat menikmati Earl Grey Tea dari Inggris," kata pria satunya dengan rambut hitam yang punya 'hime-cut' juga mata hitam yang sayu.

Ya, kedua orang itu adalah Arthur Kirkland a.k.a England dan Honda Kiku a.k.a Japan. Sejak awal Anglo-Japanese Alliances, kedua orang itu sering melewatkan waktu bersama. Kebanyakan sih di rumah Kiku, karena keadaannya lebih tenang.

Hubungan mereka saat ini hanyalah sebatas pertemanan. Namu, sesuai genre fict ini yang berunsurkan romance, sebenarnya mereka menyukai satu sama lain. Hanya saja mereka terlau malu mengatakannya gara-gara ke-dandere-an Kiku dan ke-tsundere-an Arthur.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Keesokan harinya, Arthur pulang ke kediamannya. Dibukanya pintu rumah, menyalakan lampu, dan…

"AHHHH!" teriakan Arthur menggema ke penjuru Eropa, sehingga menyebabkan Roderich yang sedang bermain biola mematahkan gesekan biolanya. Ada apa gerangan?

"ALFRED! KENAPA KAMU DISINI? DAN KAMU APAKAN RUMAHKU?" ternyata, keadaan rumah Arthur saat ini sangatlah… 'miserable' alias ancur berantakan. Sehingga author saja speechless. Di ruang tengah terdapat Alfred yang sedang makan pizza h*t dan hamburger m*don*ld. Ruangannya bagaikan kapal pecah karena sampah disana-sini.

"Oi, Arthur. Udah pulang ya! Aku capek menunggu!" sapa Alfred. "Aku berkunjung ke sini, tapi kamu tidak ada. Ya udah aku tunggu deh. Karena bosen, aku pesen makanan."

Keadaan hening. Lalu… "Kau… KUBUNUH KAU, BLOODY HELL GIIIITTT!" Teriak Arthur lalu menerjang Alfred. Yang diterjang cepet-cepet lari, takut disumpel Scone.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Setelah kejadian mengenaskan itu, Arthur duduk di sofa karena kelelahan mengejar Alfred. Sementara Alfred sendiri terkapar dengan mulut berbusa. (Efek di sumpel scone. Hii~!)

"Hei, Arthur," panggil Alfred yang hidup kembali(?).

"Hm?" hanya itu responnya.

"Tadi kau dari mana?"

"Dari rumah Kiku. Kenapa?" jawab Arthur santai.

"Oh… enggak." Alfred diam. Padahal, mendengar nama 'Kiku' saja, hatinya terasa retak. _Kenapa sih Arthur sering banget pergi ke tempat Kiku?_ Pikir Alfred dalam hati.

Aku yang dari dulu selalu bersama denganmu

Dihatiku selalu ada dirimu

Tapi, mengapa 'orang itu'

Yang mendapat perhatianmu?

Alfred berdiri. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Arthur agar ia berdiri dan mendekatkan pemuda British itu pada dirinya.

"Al-Alfred?" Pria Inggris itu kebingungan.

"Kenapa kamu selalu bersamanya?" Tanya Alfred tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami kan teman!" Arthur memundurkan langkahnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena dibelakangnya ada tembok.

"Katakan, apa kau menyukainya?" Alfred mendekatkan dirinya ke Arthur. Kedua tangannya ia senderkan ke tembok disamping kepala Athur, sehingga pria bermata hijau itu tak bisa kabur karena berada diantara kedua tangan Alfred.

"A-aku…" Arthur memalingkan matanya. Tidak mampu melihat lurus ke arah Alfred. Mukanya mulai memerah.

"Arthur, lihat aku saat kau berbicara padaku." Alfred menarik dagu Arthur sehingga sekarang mereka bertatapan. Arthur melihat mata biru langitnya Alfred. Terlihat kecemburuan dan amarah di mata yang biasanya menampakan keceriaan itu. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah orang yang ia cintai. "Because… I love you…" bisiknya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pria yang lebih pendeka darinya.

Arthur terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan pria Amerika itu padanya. Ingin memberontak, namun Alfred lebih kuat darinya. Mukanya memerah.

Namun, tiba-tiba…

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu terbuka. Dan munculah… "Arthur-san. Maaf, saya mengantarkan barang yang ketinggal—" Kiku muncul dari pintu masuk. _Hebat! Disaat seperti ini dia muncul! _Rutuk Alfred dalam hati.

Pemuda Asia itu melihat adegan ciuman tadi. Mukanya memerah. Hatinya sakit. "Ah—maaf… saya mengganggu. Sampai jumpa…" lalu ia pergi dari rumah itu.

Arthur melepaskan ciuman Alfred darinya. "Ki-Kiku! Tunggu!" Ia lalu berlari keluar. Namun, tangan Alfred tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Arthur! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Sejak dulu… Aku-!" kata-kata Alfred terhenti saat Artur menempelkan dua jarinya ke mulut Alfred. Tanda untuknya berhenti berbicara.

"Maaf, Alfred. Namun, aku menyayangimu… hanya sebagai adikku…" Alfred hanya terdiam. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Arthur. Dengan itu, Arthur pergi mengejar Kiku. Pria Amerika itu hanya terdiam melihat Arthur yang pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku benar-benar menyayangimu

Namun rasa sayang kita berbeda

Rasa sayang yang aku rasakan padamu, kau berikan pada 'orang itu'

Mengapa kau tak dapat membalas perasaanku?

Mungkin sejak hari itu

Ada tembok besar diantara kita

Hari dimana aku meninggalkanmu

Dan sekarang kau meninggalkanku

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Kiku! Kiku, dimana kau?" Arthur teriak-teriak di sepanjang perjalanan. Membuat orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya menoleh. (Disangka orang gila kali ya! *disumpel scone_*) Mungkin ia sudah pulang... aku akan menjelaskan semuanya besok. Semoga ia tak salah sangka…_

Saat ia pulang, Alfred sudah tidak ada di rumahnya._ Alfred...maafkan aku…_

o.o.o.o.o.o

Kiku terus menangis di kamarnya. Air matanya tak mau berhenti. Kenapa aku menangis? _Seharusnya aku tidak terkejut dengan Arthur-san bersama dengan Alfred-san. _Biarpun begitu, air matanya tetap mengalir.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Keesokan harinya, masih di kediaman Kiku. Semalaman dia menangis. Ia tak dapat melupakan kejadian kemarin. Gambar Alfred yang mencium Arthur masih ada di benaknya, dan semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin sakit di dada.

Sejak ku bertemu dengannya

Hariku dipenuhi kebahagiaan

Kam selalu bertukar cerita

Ditemani segelas teh dan gugurnya bunga Sakura

Namun semua tak kan lagi sama

Dirimu telah bersama dengannya

Ku bahagia saat kau bahagia

Namun mengapa air mataku mengalir?

_Aku tidak boleh bertindak egois,_ pikirnya.

Ia lalu segera ke kamar mandi dan mandi. (ya iyalah, masa' makan?). Lalu mengenakan kimono coklat-biru yang biasa ia gunakan.

'TING TONG!'

_Siapa yang datang pagi hari begini? _Saat membuka pintu, ternyata teman baiknya, Heracles Karpusi a.k.a Greece. Ia datang dengan 3 kucing yang 'nemplok' di kepalanya.

"Hai, Kiku. Aku datang berkunjung. Maaf pagi-pagi—" kata-kata Heracles terhenti saat melihat mata Kiku yang sembab. "Hei… apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ah… aku hanya sedikit ngantuk saja kok." Jawab Kiku ngeles. Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

Mereka berdua duduk di pinggir koridor dekat halaman belakang. Seperti kemarin, bunga Sakura berguguran dengan indahnya.

Gugurnya bunga Sakura

Menenangkan hati yang gundah

Namun tidak hari ini

Karena gugurnya bunga Sakura

"Kiku, kau tidak akan bisa berbohong padaku." Kata Heracles tiba-tiba. Kiku kaget dengan kata-kata pria Yunani barusan.

"A... apa maksudmu, Heracles-san?"

"Jangan berpura-pura. Kau tau apa yang ku maksud," kata Heracles tegas. Pria Asia itu hanya terdiam. "Jadi, ada apa?" Tidak ada pilihan lain, Kiku akhirnya menceritakan semuanya.

"Mungkin aku egois ya?" air mata mulai membasahi mata Kiku. "Sepertinya mereka berdua saling mencintai, namun aku tidak menginginkan mereka bersama… aku benar-benar egois, ya?" Heracles menatap Kiku yang menangis.

"Ku rasa kau tidaklah egois," pria bermata coklat itu menatap Heracles. Tangisannya muali berhenti. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan merasakan hal yang sama."

Lalu keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Kau hanya mempertahankan mereka berdua. Dan menurutku kau orang yang kuat," Kiku tetap menatap Heracles dengan tatapan terkejut. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Heracles-san…"

'Ting Tong!'

"Ah? Biar kubuka," Kiku pergi menuju pintu masuk. Ia buka pintu itu. "A…Arthur-san?" sungguh kaget saat melihat sosok pria pirang itu berdiri di pintu masuknya. Heracles juga menuju pintu masuk.

"Kiku, siapa itu?" tanyanya. "Arthur?" ia juga kaget melihat sosok Arthur. Padahal baru saja dibicarakan, wah Arthur panjang umur nih.

"Umm… Kiku, bisakah kita bicara? Ada yang harus ku katakan padamu," kata Arthur malu-malu (anjing). Heracles yang mendengarnya langsung pergi.

"Oh… aku pulang dulu, deh. Sampai jumpa, Kiku." Katanya lalu melesat pergi keluar.

"Ah, Heracles-san, sampai jumpa." Kiku dan Arthur melihat sosok Heracles yang berlari pulang. "A…aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu," katanya pada Arthur. "Tapi silahkan Arthur-san duluan,"

"Eh? Tidak. Kau duluan saja," Arthur menolak.

"Tidak, lebih baik Arthur-san saja yang duluan," Kiku memaksa.

"Jangan, kau saja dulu," Arthur menolak lagi.

Mereka terus berdebat selama 30 detik, hingga mereka akhirnya memulai bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu!" Kata mereka berdua. "Eh?" mata mereka berdua terbelalak.

"A-apa yang Arthur-san bicarakan?" Muka Kiku memerah.

"Hhh… itu benar, Kiku. Aku menyukai, tidak… aku mencintaimu lebih tepatnya," Muka Arthur juga memerah.

"Tapi… yang ku lihat kemarin, kau dan Alfred-san kan…" Kiku mulai bingung.

"Kau salah paham! Dia yang menciumku duluan! Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku!" kata Arthur setengah teriak. "Aku menolaknya karena… aku mencintaimu…"

Kiku terkejut. Jadi itu hanya salah paham. Dan fakta bahwa Arthur baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya membuatnya terdiam. "Kiku? Kenapa kamu diam?"

"Aku… juga mencintaimu, Arthur-san. Dari sejak dulu, aku selalu menikmati waktu-waktu kita bersama, dan aku sadar itu adalah cinta," katanya malu-malu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Arthur-san," Ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kiku…" Arthur juga tersenyum. Lalu, ia mencium Kiku. "I Love you so much,"

"Watashi mo aishite imasu… Arthur-san.." Lalu ia membalas ciuman Arthur.

Saat harapanku hilang

Kau datang padaku

Menghidupkan kembali harapanku

Dengan membalas cintaku…

**THE END!**

This is for Fujoshi Independence Day on 9 September! (Kalau gak salah tanggal segitu. *dihajar*)

Tapi berhubungan saya bakalan mudik pada hari itu, saya post lebih awal aja yaaa!

Entah kenapa saya jadi seneng UKxJp… Mungkin karena melihat HAP yang bagian Anglo-Japanese Alliances. Yup, they just good…

**Omake**

Heracles pulang ke rumahnya. Ia masih memikirkan Kiku dan Arthur tadi. Ia duduk di kursi di depan halamannya dan menatap langit.

_Ya… kau benar-benar kuat, Kiku. Kau mampu bersama orang yang kau cintai. Tapi aku? Hanya membiarkanmu pergi tanpa berkata apapun._

Disini aku memikirkanmu

Bersama 'orang itu' kau t'lah bahagia

Aku diam tanpa mampu mengatakan apapun

Tanpa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu…

"S' agapo, Kiku…"

End of Omake!

Ending aslinya bagus, kok ending Omakenya sedih banget ya? Tapi saya tetap menyukai GiriPan! HeraXKiku! Tapi saya bosan, jadinya malah buat AsaXKiku deh… (Tapi tete aja masukin unsur GiriPan ama USxUK. Haha…)

Mind to review, onegaishimasu?


End file.
